The MasterChef
by gotohel
Summary: Its Season 8 of MaterChef Australia and Matt, Harry and Charlie are roommates. While Matt Sinclair misses the young, new wife he left back at home, he can't help but get swept up with the daily dramas of the MasterChef house. Especially when he witnesses something that leaves him questing everything he thought he knew about himself.


Master Chef AUS: The Meat Lovers

Chapter 1

Matt Sinclair had just finished talking to his wife on the phone when he headed back to the room he shared with Charlie and Harry. It was 6 o clock in the morning and the boys were still huddled up in Charlie's single bed. Matt panicked and woke them up, lest the show producers catch the young men in this position. Harry, still half asleep, dragged himself to the lower bunk of the bunk bed he shared with Matt and went back to sleep. Charlie reluctantly rose and ran his fingers through his tousled brown hair. He smiled at Matt, "Hey Matty, mornin'" he yawned, "That was a close one."

"Yeah, but don't worry, nobody saw you, I reckon." Matt collected his towel and headed to the shower. He had always been an early bird. Every day, he would be up at 5 a.m. and go for a run. He never did like the confines of a gym and would prefer running outdoors. He'd then speak to his wife Jess who was away at home and then start the day.

Matt, Charlie and Harry had been roommates since their first day in the Master Chef House. It didn't take long for Matt to realize that Harry and Charlie were gay, though it was a clear that Harry was more comfortable with his sexuality than Charlie, who was still in the closet to his family and friends. During the induction for the group, Harry had been warned by the producers that they saw a potential for a lot of female fans following him. They had told Matt the same thing, the boys would find out later. However, since Matt was married, the imagined an older female demographic would find him appealing. The boys would later laugh at how messed up the situation was. Harry, who was a notorious playboy back home would have to pander to hetero-centric norms and Charlie, the quiet dessert-loving blonde, would hold the torch for the gay audience with his mild mannered and soft spoken ways.

It wasn't until the end of their first week together that Matt had realized what was going on when we was not in their room, and once he did, he caught them everywhere. Matt had walked in on Harry and Charlie in the shower stall, Harry on his knees while Charlie was biting his lip to keep himself from moaning out loud. Matt had only seen them for a few seconds, but the image was burned into his mind forever. Harry's strawberry blonde hair was streaming with water from the shower over their heads as their naked forms made distinct shapes in the fogged up bathroom. After that, Matt ran into Harry with Charlie pinned against the wall near the garage door, at breakfast he would glimpse conspicuous hickeys on Charlie's waistline as he bent over to open the oven, the signs where everywhere. The timid Charlie was being devoured by Harry.

Chapter 2

 _Harry traced Matt's tan lines with his fingertips. A chill ran down Matt's spine. The two men were standing face to face in the room they shared, a cool breeze entered through the window and caressed Harry's golden locks. They were the same height and Matt was blown away by how beautiful Harry's eyes looked in the evening light. Harry's finger tips slowly lifted up Matt's shirt and stopped at the zip of his shorts. Matt felt his stomach clench out of anticipation. He knew what was coming next and could hardly wait. He felt his blood rush to his nether regions and his shape grew hard against the fabric._

"Oh my God!" Harry exclaimed as Matt woke up with a jolt. In the darkness of the room a bright flashlight disrupted their slumber. Matt's heart was still beating hard against his chest as he realized it was a dream, his first sex-dream involving another man.

Matt rubbed his eyes as he realized that Nigella Lawson was talking to Harry. There was a lot of commotion in the room and suddenly it was empty. Harry got of bed and hurriedly got dressed, putting on a black T shirt and subduing his bed hair under a black cap.

"What's going on Haz?" Matt enquired his voice still hoarse from being asleep.

"Don't ask Matty, shit just hit the fan, my Immunity Pin round is happening right now!" and with that, Harry had rushed out of the room.

Charlie and Matt slowly got out of bed and got dressed to join the others in the kitchen.

Matt had just said goodnight to the others in the kitchen and was headed back to bed. It was 3 o clock in the morning and they had just finished filming the first round of this week's Immunity Pin challenge. Harry had one and everyone had woken up in a state of excited confusion. Matt and Brett had stayed on longer; the older gentleman had had a particularly bad last few days, missing his family and young children. Matt hoped their conversation had helped Brett overcome his homesickness for the time being.

Matt entered the room to find it empty. He climbed onto his bunk and lay down, ready to sleep at least a few hours without any gay sex-dreams. He was about to fall asleep when be noticed some movement on the balcony. His eyes widened in surprise as the curtains parted to reveal Harry and Charlie making love under the moonlight. Matt couldn't look away, he eyes memorized the curve of Harry's clenched backside as he rhythmically pushed himself into a bent-over Charlie. Charlie had to hold onto the railings with white knuckles as Harry slid himself in and out of his rim. Charlie's knees grew weak as he was about to climax. Harry sensed this too, and placed a hand over Charlie's mouth so that nobody would hear him. A few moments later, Harry came inside Charlie.

Matt quickly closed his eyes and pretended to be asleep while the two young men came back into the room, Matt could tell that Harry was now leaning over Charlie as he gave him a long kiss, holding his hair to keep his head in place. Charlie soon threw his arms around Harry's shoulders and pulled him into his bed. Their bodies settled as Harry spooned Charlie's slight frame as they drifted into a peaceful sleep.

Matt looked at them cuddled up in bed long after that. He could not come to terms with how he had felt, watching Harry peg Charlie. Most of all, he couldn't decide how he had a raging erection while watching them. What did this mean? Was he gay? Can one suddenly become gay at age 27?

All he knew that he still loved his wife Jess, he'd been with women all his life, never once being attracted to men, until he met Harry Foster. That was all.

Chapter 3

Harry and Charlie stood face to face, Charlie's lower lip quivered as he tried to hold back tears. Their worst nightmare had come true, they were to face each other in tomorrow's Pressure Test.


End file.
